Dave's Junior Prom
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What happened if Dave wanted to come out the night of his prom?


Prom had come around and Dave had made up his mind. He was going to let McKinley know what he really was and that he didn't care about what anyone else thought about him. He spoke to Blaine earlier that day. It was a tough conversation, but Blaine was actually glad they had this discussion.

_Dave had messaged Blaine on Facebook the night before, asking to meet at the Lima Bean or someplace they could talk. He was surprised to see that Blaine had agreed, and agreed to come without Kurt. Blaine was waiting in the back booth at the Lima Bean when Dave arrived. He stood in line to order his coffee and take some deep breaths before heading over to the short man's table. "Blaine," he greeted. _

"_Karofsky," Blaine returned. _

"_Dave, please," he insisted, sitting down across from him. "Look, there is something I want to do and I would kind of like your help."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Well, you're gay, and you don't really fit the stereotype like Kurt does; I mean he looks fancy, too fancy to be straight. But you get hit on by girls all the time. I was wondering how you came out."_

"_Wow, I came out when I was a freshman in high school, I had just started Dalton. When I joined the Warblers, there was an openly gay senior there, so I saw that it was feasible to come out. When I was in middle school, I used to get beat up for looking at the other boys. I mean beat up bad, and my parent's didn't want to deal with that anymore. They thought I was just being a smart ass, so they sent me to an all boy's school. Once I was out at school, I told them shortly before I met Kurt last year. They weren't too pleased. My father still tries to make me straight, restoring cars and such; but they pretty much just don't ask about who I'm with anymore."_

"_Was it hard? Telling people? Your parents?"_

"_Yeah, extremely hard. It was a part of me that I didn't want people to see; but I knew they would accept that as a part of me, not all that I was. My parents, I was scared shitless. I really wish I didn't tell them, because that was the worst time. They didn't speak to me, and I hardly even went home that year. I used to go home like every other weekend, but I went to Dalton over Christmas break and until spring break. When I went home, they didn't know how to react to me. It was terrible. But things are better now, things usually get better."_

"_I'm pretty sure my dad will be able to deal with it. He knows something's up. But my mom, when they got divorced, didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I don't even have to tell her, unless I want to bring a guy to my granny's house or something. But I'm just worried about how I'm gonna be treated at school. I was such a dick to Kurt, I think they might do the same thing to me."_

"_Honestly, I don't think they could lift you into the dumpster without getting severely hurt themselves," Blaine acknowledged. _

_This managed to make Dave chuckle a bit. "I want to come out at Prom."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, go big or go home right?" Dave shrugged. "But I'm not sure how to go about it. I mean, do I get up on the loud speaker or something? I know you guys are singing. Maybe I can get up there in between songs and let them know."_

"_How about by action?" Blaine suggested. "Why don't you dance with Kurt at some point?"_

"_You would let me dance with Kurt?" he looked shocked. "I mean, a slow dance?"_

"_Yes a slow dance, and maybe we all could dance together after that. I know Kurt wouldn't mind."_

"_You sure?"_

"_I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It would put a better memory of the last time you two were that close. I mean maybe," Blaine started slowly, taking a sip of his coffee. "You could even replace the memory of the locker room kiss."_

_Dave nearly spit his coffee out. "You're saying I could kiss Kurt?"_

"_Well, yeah, I mean if people see that, then you will pretty much be outing yourself to the whole school."_

"_Wow," Dave sighed, taking another swig of his coffee. _

Prom was here, and everyone was looking their absolute best. Dave had agreed to go with Santana a while ago, so they were still going to go together but he let her in on his plan, and decided to help him out by dancing with Blaine while he had Kurt in his arms. She was all for him kissing Kurt again, getting to redo that terrible moment in history for all to see. Dave assumed that Blaine would have told Kurt what was going to happen, so he wasn't feeling too bad about things. He watched the members of the glee club sing and dance on stage and entertain the crowds; they looked like they were having so much fun. Dave was actually considering joining the group. He wasn't a terrible singer, not a soloist by far.

"Alright everyone, I would like to announce this year's Prom King. The 2011 Prom king is David Karofsky!," principal Figgins announced. Dave was so shocked that he actually won, and he assumed that Santana would be named queen, which was what she wanted, but boy was he wrong. He walked up the stage and accepted his crown from the Indian man. He stood off to the side and waited for the announcement for Santana to join him. "And this years Prom Queen is… Kurt Hummel." The whole prom crown went silent. "Kurt Hummel? Please come up here."

Kurt ran from the gym. Blaine ran after him. Silence rang out for several minutes and he could hear muffled yells coming from the hallway before Kurt and Blaine came back in and Kurt made his way to the front of the stage. He accepted his crown gracefully and made his way to the microphone. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton," he said in his best sassy voice. Then I knew it was time. The king and queen would dance with each other. Kurt and I walked out to the middle of the dance floor. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Dave replied, holding his hand out to Kurt. Kurt put a hand in his, and an hand on his opposite shoulder. Dave wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist, bringing them fairly close. The rest of the people started to buzz with excitement; Dave Karofsky was dancing with Kurt Hummel. They danced like that while Santana and Mercedes sang 'Dancing Queen', a rather fitting song for the two of them. Dave started to lead Kurt around the little circle they had around them, smiling like an idiot. The song was drawing to a close and Dave knew it was now or never. He leaned in a bit when he dipped Kurt back. "You ready?"

"For what?" Kurt asked simply.

"For this," Dave said, cupping the back of Kurt's neck with one strong hand and drawing their faces together. Dave pressed his lips gently to Kurt's and felt him gasp. After a tense moment, Kurt relaxed and began to kiss Dave back, moving his lips gently. The whole school was in uproar now, seeing the two boys kiss. Dave felt lighter than air at this point, he was kissing Kurt, coming out to the whole school, and had a small network of people who supported him. Dave pulled back from the kiss and hugged Kurt tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kurt said, hugging back. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's all thanks to your boy," Dave said, pulling back. "Blaine helped me through this. You've got a good one, don't let him go."

"I won't," Kurt promised. He looked around and saw everyone still staring at the pair. But that silence was broken by a familiar Latina voice.

"Alright bitches, let's keep this party going," Santana shouted into the microphone. It was time for them to sing again. She started some up-beat song and Kurt started swaying his hips. Blaine came over to the couple, smiling a mile a minute.

"You two wanna dance?" he asked, grabbing Kurt by the hips and bringing them close to his. Kurt nodded and kept his hips moving, now grinding on Blaine's. Dave went to start to back away from the couple when Blaine reached behind Kurt and grabbed Dave's hips as well. "You too."

Dave looked surprised; that didn't mean he wouldn't go along with. He began moving his hips in time with Kurt, both his and Blaine's hands resting on his perfect hip bones, feeling the material of the skirt around his legs. Kurt leaned forward to give Blaine a kiss, and subsequently was rubbing his ass all up on Dave's crotch, and Dave didn't even pretend to hate it. He knew that people were talking about them but he didn't even care. Once the next group of glee kids took over the microphone, Santana came down and joined them. She took a spot behind Dave at first, whispering in his ear about how proud she was. Then she was off to go grind up behind Blaine. They were all a great big giggle fest, but the rest of the glee club came over to them and joined in on the fun. Dave felt like there were going to be more people supporting him than he originally thought.


End file.
